


flame-masked lips

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy's POV, Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Short One Shot, billy likes steve a lot, ish, this is a look into his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: billy really likes steve's lips.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 31





	flame-masked lips

steve had the lips of a model.

except, not really, because no model has ever had lips as appealing and hypnotizing as harrington’s. to billy, at least, those lips were so irresistible.

in practice, whenever billy caught steve with labored breathing, his eyes were always drawn to the source of the sounds. the mouth, ever so welcoming, so agape. it would make billy swallow with want. a cold burn in the pit of his stomach that made him unable to tear his eyes away from those lips, rendering him breathless, imagining how much more breathless he’d get if he got to suffocate in those clouds of pink.

he’s a fool for steve, he knows that. it’s not just the lips, but shit, it’s something he can’t resist. steve has the face and the body and the personality that reminds billy that he was just made to break his heart, and billy couldn’t have his heart broken. no, he didn’t want that. he doesn’t break hearts either, every girl knows what he wants and they let him have it. he doesn’t care about them, but he doesn’t break them. not in the way harrington’s able to break him.

those thin veils of makeup are barely visible to anyone, but to billy it is. the lipstick, he notices each change in shade every morning. takes note of how much redder steve’s lips are sometimes, like fire, and sometimes they’re pinker or darker.

naturally, they’re just pink. but a pretty shade of pink. billy thinks red fits, though. those lips are masked with flames, the dirty blonde can’t get close or ever touch, but he can feel the heat and the way they move and look just take his breath away completely. so entrancing. so inviting. they’re fire, in the way they feel near billy’s ears when steve’s coming in to whisper something, in the way billy wants to recoil from how scalding they are just hovering near him, feels like they’ve made their mark, branded him without even touching.

god, he was a burn victim from steve’s lips. he only wishes he could engulf himself in that heat.

can’t get too close. can’t touch. but he watches, and steve never sees.

when billy catches harrington licking his lips, wetting the flames, it only gets worse. with the sheen, the tongue, everything, it spreads the heat throughout billy’s body and the smoke covers any hint of rational thinking. clouds his mind and all he can see is steve, and those mocking lips. even when he looks away, he still finds his words escaping him. and all he can taste is copper. if steve were to just call him over, to just ask him to help him with those burning lips, billy would find his on the brunette’s in an instant. no questions asked. and either the fire will take him whole and he’ll drown in its heat, or the flame will die down and leave a tingly feeling in its wake. he never knew, he just wanted to feel it on him. so damn bad. could never get away. the smoke covered all the exits, he’d reason.

but he was a moth, he was sweating with vapor and he was thirsting to burn so damn good. it wasn’t only steve’s lips, it was his touch, sending electricity up his arm and choking him with shock. it was his body, drowning billy in lust and desire and blurring his vision with air bubbles rising to the surface full of his deepest and darkest secrets and if billy ever dared to stay under its spell for longer he was afraid the bubbles would finally find its way to the very top of the ocean and burst with all of his wants. it was steve’s eyes, tying a rope around billy’s throat and handcuffing him to his side in hopes that maybe someday, harrington would give all his oxygen back from his mouth and look into billy’s eyes again. it was steve’s voice, radiating with toxins anytime he was speaking, leading billy just that little bit closer to going crazy and gets his skin burning and if steve were to just ask with that stupidly intoxicating voice of his, he’d peel his skin off and let himself go completely. it was steve, who brought billy just so much closer to death with every little thing he did. it was steve, who drove his psyche up the wall and made his heart ripe with love and desire. it was steve who tangled him in life threatening situations, made the danger feel like it was worth it and triggered his adrenaline rush just by being there.

it was steve’s flame-masked lips that he got to fully experience last.

and when they pressed against his icy cold ones, the heat engulfed him and steam slipped from between them. the burn was like a coffee, it was hot but it was good and it lent him all the crazy energy he needed so desperately. it melted him, it turned him to ashes, it effectively and most definitely made billy realize he was totally and utterly fucked when it came to steve harrington.

and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely shorter than what i'm used to, but i tried! i chose not to use caps since it felt easier and more like it fit, i hope this was good for what it was :00 i'm rather proud of this one as well!


End file.
